Barbeque Time
by AllieDJ
Summary: The team hangs out a Rossi's! Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I just own my imagination. Don't own any characters._**

Emily woke up on Hotch's chest. She breathed in his scent and listened to his heartbeat until Hotch woke up. When Hotch woke up Emily looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and sweetly kissed on the lips. "Good Morning beautiful." Hotch said with a smile. Emily smiled and replied, "Good morning handsome."

"Honey it is time to wake up. We have to get ready for the barbeque at Dave's."Hotch told Emily. "I don't want to leave. I want to stay in your arms forever." Emily said. Hotch chuckled and pulled Emily closer to him and trailed kisses down her neck. "Sweetie we can have all the time together that we want tomorrow, but now we have to go to Dave's. It will be great!" Hotch said. "Okay." Emily said with a pout.

About an hour later Emily and Hotch were driving off in the car to pick up Jack from his Aunt Jessica's house. "Jess said that Jack wouldn't stop talking about you or the barbeque." Hotch mentioned to Emily. "He really adores you. It is kind of cute." "I can't wait to see him either. I love him so much and he is so adorable." Emily replied. Five minutes later they both walked to the door and were ambushed by Jack.

"Hiya Miss Emily!" Jack said excitedly as he ran into her legs. "Hiya Jack!" Emily said back as reached down to pick Jack up. "I missed you lots and lots." He told her. "Well, guess what?" Emily asked Jack. "What?" Jack asked with curious eyes. "I missed you lots and lots and lots.' Emily said as she peppered kisses all over his face.

Hotch and Jessica just smiled as this transpired. "Well what about me?" Hotch asked teasing Jack. "I missed you too daddy." Jack said jumping from Emily's arm into Aaron's. "That's good to hear because I missed you lots and lots and lots and lots." Hotch said with a wink to Emily. She just rolled her eyes.

"Give your Aunt a hug." Aaron said to Jack putting him down on the floor. Jack went over to his aunt and gave her a hug and a kiss. About 20 minutes later Emily, Jack and Hotch were at Dave's house.

As usual, Aaron and Emily were the first to arrive. When they pulled up to the drive way they were greeted by Dave and JJ. "So how is everything?" Dave asked Hotch as he stepped out of the car. "Everything is great. Emily and I have moved in together." Hotch replied. "That is great." Dave responded. "Why don't you get changed and then you can help me set up the grill." Dave said.

"Is everything alright with you and Hotch?" JJ asked. "Everything is great" Emily said taking Jack out of the car. "We moved in together and it is fantastic!" "That is wonderful Dave and I have too." JJ said. "Let's move to the kitchen. You can help me finish baking cookies and making cookies." "Of course." Emily said. "Hi Miss JJ. Where is Henry?" Jack asked. "He is upstairs watching _Cars._ Would you like to join him?" JJ responded. "Yes!" Jack squealed.

4 minutes later Jack was upstairs with Henry watching TV and laughing. "It is always nice to see them smile." Emily said with a distant look and smile on her face. "Come on let's get cooking." JJ said smiling at her friend. "Okay. I am going to change first." Emily said.

5 minutes later Aaron and Emily were dressed and ready to work. Emily donned a red bikini that showed of her creamy skin and long legs, while Hotch wore red swim trunks. When Emily was done working with JJ they both hopped into the pool and swam around enjoying the water. After a while they decided to mess with the men. "Let's go mess with the guys." Suggested JJ. "Alright." Emily agreed. They both got out of the pool and went over to the men. Everyone wasn't even there yet, but the girls were already causing chaos.

Emily went over to the grill and whispered to Hotch. What she whispered made his face turn beet red and Dave wondered what was going on. Emily whispered, "You look so sexy in your trunks with no shirt on. Oh, the things that I am going to do to you when we get home," While this was occurring JJ walked up behind Dave and pulled his ear causing him to get very aroused.

JJ knew that that was Dave's hot spot. "JJ are you trying to make me jump your bones?" Rossi asked. "Maybe," JJ replied slyly. When the women saw that their men were hot and bothered they jumped back in the pool. "Well that was very entertaining," said Emily. "Yep, I am not as bored as I was," JJ replied.

While the women conversed in the pool the men stood in shock and awe of what just happened between them and their women. They would have to get them back later, but now they had to finish preparing food. They have dealt with a hungry Emily and JJ. It is not a pretty sight.

"What happened?" Hotch asked still confused about what happened with Emily. "I don't know," Dave answered also still confused about JJ's behavior. "I don't know but we should get them back." Hotch suggested. "Right on brother," Rossi replied. "Dave what time period are you in?" Hotch asked. "I am in the Rossi time period," replied Dave. When the food was cooked Hotch and Rossi began to develop a plan. A few minutes later Garcia, Morgan, and Reid arrived at the barbeque.

"Hey party people!" Morgan yelled as he walked into the back yard. Hearing Morgan's voice JJ and Emily rushed to say hi to everyone. "Hey Pen! Hey Spence!" JJ greeted. Before JJ could greet Derek, Emily interrupted with a, "Hey Der, Hi Der, and Ho Der!" "Really Em… Really," Derek replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey I actually got that joke!" Spencer exclaimed. Everyone just turned and stared. Then Garcia said, "There might still be hope for you then!" Rossi came over and grabbed Reid and Morgan saying that they needed help at the grill. When the guys left Garcia grabbed the girls and they hopped into the huge outdoor pool. "So how have you girls and your boos been?" Garcia asked very excited.

JJ and Emily both rolled their eyes "We are doing great, "Emily said with a smile and a dazed look on her face. "Woman you are whipped, but I guess that is nothing new!" Garcia said. JJ nodded her head in agreement." Oh please, JJ you are just as bad with Dave. Oh Dave is the best in bed and oh my gosh! He is the best guy ever." Emily said mocking JJ.

"Whatever misses oh my Gosh he is a sex machine and awesome in bed and he can cook and he is so precious when he takes care of Jack." JJ said retaliating. "Well I say that you are both equally whipped then," Garcia stated. Meanwhile the men were over by the table setting up the food.

"So how are you guys and the ladies?" Morgan asked. "We are great." Both Rossi and Hotch responded. "So how is the sex?" Morgan asked. "Oh my gosh!" Reid yelled. "I agree with Spencer right now. That is none of your business..." Hotch said. "Well if you must know everything is great. JJ and I have had no failed experiments." Dave said very cockily. "Whatever. Ladies! Food is ready." Yelled Hotch. Not even two minutes later the ladies were sitting down ready to eat.

"So it's been nice to hang out with everyone. You guys truly are my family." Reid said with a satisfied grin on his face. "Kid sit down there is no need to get all mushy. Let's just eat and get ready to play some football." Derek said. "Oh no! Derek and his football again..." Garcia sighed

. "I think I will just watch." Garcia said. "Oh no everyone is playing even the children so that means Jack, Henry, and Reid you guys play too." Derek said. Reid replied with a snarky, "Hey I resent that. Least I am taller than you!" "Whatever" Derek said settling down. Meanwhile JJ was playing tootsie with Rossi under the table and Prentiss was whispering naughty things in Hotch's ear about how if he got hurt during the game she would be his special nurse.

Thirty minutes later everyone was ready to play football. Everyone was satisfied with what they ate and Henry and Jack were done with their movie. Team one was Henry, Rossi, Garcia, Reid, and Jack because the boys were best friends and didn't want to be on different teams. The other team was JJ, Hotch, Prentiss, and Derek.

"Alright Hotch, Emily you guys guard the end zone. JJ you seduce Rossi and get him to fumble or something." Derek suggested, JJ looking appalled yelled at Derek and slapped him on the back of his head. All the while Prentiss and Hotch were laughing. "JJ I am so serious though just do it." Derek said. "Whatever." JJ said. Both teams got into position and the game started.

Henry and Jack did a great job running and tossing the ball back and forth to each other and scored the first touchdown by tossing the ball to Reid who looked back and saw Morgan charging at him so he ran as fast as he could to the end zone and let out a deep breath once he realized that he scored a touchdown and Derek stopped chasing him.

The next two touch downs went to Derek's team because JJ decided to use Derek's strategy and seduce Rossi. When Rossi had the ball JJ ran close to him and whispered naughty thing to him causing him to drop the ball and run into the house to hide his very obvious erection. Then they scored there other touchdown because Garcia saw Emily charging at her so she freaked out dropped the ball running away. Hotch was able to pick up the ball run to the goal and score another touchdown.

They called it a game. Hotch was excited so he did a victory dance that included a very poorly executed back flip causing him to get hurt. After this JJ went inside to tell Rossi and he came out laughing. After a few more good laughs at Hotch and Rossi they said their goodbyes. JJ took care of Rossi's situation and Hotch was visited by special nurse Prentiss. Rossi and Hotch both thought _'What a great day!'_


	2. Nurse Prentiss

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds_**.

_**Author's Note:** This is rated T but somethings might be a bit provocative. Definitely not detailed cause I don't write smut. Please Read and Review!_

Emily walked into her house with a groaning Hotch behind her. "My back is killing me!" Hotch whined.

"Well….You kind of did deserve it." Emily replied.

"What? Why did I deserve it?" Hotch questioned Emily.

"You didn't have to rub winning in everyone's face." Emily replied.

"It wasn't everyone…. It was just the losers" Hotch said with a smirk.

"Wow talk about bad sportsmanship." Emily said also laughing.

"Em didn't you promise me a visit from Nurse Prentiss?" Hotch asked with a seductive smile.

"Yes I think I recall that conversation." Emily stated with a smirk slowly walking towards Hotch. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered finishing with a nibble, "Wait patiently nurse Prentiss should be with you in a moment.

Five minutes later Emily walked out in a short outfit accompanied by thigh high socks and a clip board.

"So… Mr. Hotchner what seems to be the problem today?" Emily queried.

"Well… I seem to have hurt my back." Aaron replied in a strangled voice. He was trying to take pressure off of his growing erection but keep it off of his back.

"Ok. I need you to take your clothes off and put on this gown." Emily ordered.

"Is that really necessary Em?" asked Hotch.

"Yes and it is Nurse Prentiss." Emily informed him with a smirk and a lick of her lips.

Hotch put on the gown and as soon as he finished Emily was by his side with some oil.

"It is my job to make sure that all of my patients are comfortable. Are you comfortable?" asked Emily.

"Aside from my back yes I am." Replied Hotch.

"Good. I think I am just going to massage the kinks out of your back," said Emily with a seductive wiggle of her eyebrows.

"I actually need you to remove the gown," Emily stated.

"Why… nurse are you trying to get me naked? " Hotch stated feigning shock.

"Just take off the gown Mr. Hotchner"

Hotch took off the gown and quickly turned on his back. "Is this good nurse?"

"Perfect" Emily stated with a wolfish grin. She poured some oil on his back and began to massage Aaron's back. Once she got all of the kinks out of the top of his back she slowly worked her way down and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"How does that feel Mr. Hotchner?"

"Mmmm….. Great."

"Good." Emily said.

She nibbled on his ear and finished massaging Hotch. When she was done she turned Hotch over on the bed and kissed him passionately. She then trailed kisses down his stomach and when she got to his cock she kissed it and began to pleasure him with her mouth.

When Hotch came Emily kissed him once again and lied down next to him.

"I love you Aaron Hotchner!" Emily proclaimed.

Hotch replied with, "I love you too Emily Prentiss."

They then proceeded to make love to each other for the rest of the day.


End file.
